


The Treasure of Cocos Island

by hbur08



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbur08/pseuds/hbur08
Summary: Samuel Drake is still struggling with the emptiness of finding a treasure, and after returning from India, he feels at a loss. It isn't until Sully sends him on a mission completely out of his depth, where a life is in his hands, and a treasure just out of reach.Riley O'Connor is a runaway who, after 4 years of going off the grid, comes to Sully for help. She needs a safe haven, and only Sully can get her there. And Sully thinks that Sam is the right man to get her there.Tensions are high and Riley's life is on the line. Sam just wants the treasure, but can he keep his greed and his promise to an old friend separate?





	1. A New Life

I ran away from home when I was twelve years old. It had been a wintry night, snowflakes falling from above and chilling me down to the bone, but I couldn’t find a nerve in me that cared. That night was the last night. That night was the night I vowed I would never allow myself to be hurt by anyone ever again. No more pain, no more crying myself to sleep, no more dreaming for a better life. 

I remember them screaming my name as I ran through the door and into the corridor. The block of flats was old and decrepit, more than likely deemed unsafe to live in. Yet there remained thirty flats, full of people struggling on with their lives and making the most of what they had. But not me. I refused to do it anymore. I was starting my life anew. 

Anyone would think that a twelve year old running away would be cause for concern. Yet I knew that as I fled down the stairs and into the snow, no one would miss me. No reports would be made, no worries passed on. After a week I would be forgotten, lost in a city bigger than anything I could comprehend. The only thing that would be missed was the credit card I had stolen, safely tucked into the zip pocket on my sleeve. I knew the pin off by heart, and though I knew the funding was little, it was enough to get me by for a few weeks. 

As I weaved between the hundreds of people on the streets of New York, I convinced myself I could do it. Despite the snapping cold and the pushing and shoving of strangers, my hopes remained high. I had my backpack, packed with a change of clothes, an apple, a bottle of water and my favourite book. It wasn’t much, but in my mind it was enough. I walked with pride, my chin held high, my eyes watering against the wind but the smile on my face was clear. I could do it. I knew I could do it. 

Yet just three weeks later I found myself in an alley, wrapped in a blanket I had stolen from a poor woman’s washing line. The snow continued to fall for it was a particularly bad winter that year. I remembered not feeling my fingers or my feet, and I struggled to breathe because it was so cold. I tried to huddle in the corner of this alleyway, alone, tired and hungry. Someone had stolen the credit card from me a few days prior, some teenage rookie who had no shame in stealing from a kid. And it had happened in plain sight, with many people around, but no one had tried to help me. 

By that point I was convinced I would never have a family, never have a home, and never be happy. I couldn’t even change my own life for the better by taking myself out of a bad situation. Instead I led myself to a bitterly cold, lonely, and dark place. And nobody cared. That’s what hurt the most. 

In truth I thought I would die that night. But as fate had it, it took one person to notice me, and everything changed. 

He had been walking through the alley like everyone else had been. This man was tall, with hair slowly turning to silver and a moustache that was hard to ignore. His wore smart clothes, but the one thing I remember most was the long black jacket he wore, with its collar pulled up to fend against the cold. He looked like a man of business, and something else I couldn’t quire fathom. 

I stared at him from the cold ground as he strode past me, and for a moment our eyes met. His gaze was guarded, like he was a man of many secrets, and yet there was softness to them, too. When he looked at me, it wasn’t a fleeting glance. Though he continued to walk, he didn’t look away. For a moment he looked like he had a better mind to just walk away, but for some reason he didn’t. 

He stopped some few feet away, looking at me quizzically. “Where are your folks, kid?” he asked me, his voice gruff, almost condescending. 

I shrugged at him. He frowned at me. “What does that mean?”

“They’re gone.” I said, and my voice cracked with the chill. 

“Did you lose them?” 

“No. They lost me.” I replied. 

He paused, looking confused. “Do you need help finding them?”

“If I go back, they’ll kill me.” 

We stared at each other, a child violently shaking on the ground and a man looking at a terrible loss. He looked like he was having an inner argument with himself, like he was thinking about doing something he shouldn’t. I watched him curiously. 

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Riley.” I said.

“Riley…?”

“Just Riley.”

For the first time, a smile tugged at his mouth. “You look like you could have a bite to eat and some hot cocoa.” 

I didn’t hesitate. “Yes please!” I scrambled to my feet and stumbled in my excitement. 

“Easy, kiddo, take it steady.” The stranger told me. I wrapped my blanket tightly around myself, and keeping a small distance between us, I followed the stranger into the open city. 

“Who are you?” I asked.

“You can call me Sully for now.” Came his reply. I never looked back.


	2. Sam's Return

*** 4 Years Later ***

Samuel Drake found himself bored once more. After his adventure alongside Chloe Frazer and the questionable Nadine Ross, he found himself once again in his dingy little flat with a familiar emptiness. Though he had to admit, teaming up with Nadine rather than fighting her carried a smidgen of satisfaction with it. Just wait until Nathan heard that one, for Sam was sure his little brother would never believe him. 

He smiled a little; he needed to call his brother. He missed him very much, but he understood that he had a life now, with his lovely wife Elena. Soon enough he could see them having a baby. Hell, Uncle Sam! Now that would be something. He liked the idea of a niece or nephew, because what was better than to take a kid on an adventure of a lifetime? He would take them everywhere, show them all the things he had discovered, and he would make sure he was the best uncle going. 

Sam sat up and dragged his hands down his face, sighing heavily into his palms. _What now? _He thought. _What’s the next wild adventure? _____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

His phone began to buzz in his jeans pocket, making him groan and pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, Sully.” He said, holding the phone to his ear. 

“I hear you’re back in the States. How was India?” came the old man’s gruff, almost sarcastic tone. Sam smirked. 

“A crazy ride, old man. Guess who I bumped in to?” he said, his smirk deepening.

“I dread to even think.”

“Nadine Ross.”

There was a pause. “Be serious now, son.”

“Oh, I am. Chloe thought she was the right candidate to help us.”

“Son of a bitch. How are you alive? She was intent on killing you six months ago!” 

“Her and Chloe are partners now.” Sam told him, smiling now. “What a mad world we live in. I can’t wait to tell Nate.” 

“Did you all find the tusk of Ganesh?”

“Oh yeah,” he replied, though his toned dipped into annoyance. “The girls want to give it to the Ministry of Culture.” He sighed heavily. “I’m waving goodbye to my fortune.” 

“Get your ass over here,” Sully said after a minute. “We can catch up over a drink. Besides, we have business to contend with.”

“What kind of business?”

“A friend of mine is in trouble.” Sully replied. “You’re gonna help her.”

“Wait, Sully-” the line went dead. Damn it. He had his own plans to contend with, not that he knew what they were yet. But Sully didn’t need to know that. Sam liked working alone mostly; he could think better. Unless it was with his brother, though he knew those days were over. He was content with that. He’d almost lost Nathan more than once in Libertalia; he wasn’t going to take that kind of risk again. Nathan had a life, and a perfect one. Sam wasn’t going to be the brother who threatened to screw that up again. He made sure of then when he slipped the coins of Avery’s treasure into Elena’s pocket. 

Sitting up, Sam looked out of the window into the murky evening, the world flashing by him without paying him any mind. Though he knew he was safe, the sound of gunshots and men shouting still swam through his mind, and his body ached with his time in India. Asav had been a harsh man, though Rafe had been harsher. It was amazing to think what treasure did to a man, even to go as far as murder. In respect, at least Rafe had had the dream of finding Avery’s treasure for years. Asav? Well, he traded the tusk for a bomb to kill thousands of people. Treasure drove people to madness. 

Getting to his feet, the gunshots still blasted in his mind as he prayed that this job was not nearly as demanding. 

***

Clad in his favourite outfit of a t-shirt, denim jacket and jeans, Sam found himself at Sully’s door. He could have done with his lovely warm bed, snug and dreaming of his next adventure, but instead he was stood outside of his home just on the outskirts of town. The evening was cool, but not too bad, the end of summer and beginning of autumn on the horizon. It was better than the blistering heat of India. 

He knocked three times, and after a few moments the polished wooden door opened. Sully grinned at him on the other side, a lit cigar hanging between his teeth. 

“You made it here in double time.” He said.

Sam shrugged. “Well, yeah. You sounded like there wasn’t another option.”

“There isn’t.” he agreed. “Come in.” 

The two men shuffled inside. Sam had been to Sully’s place before. It was a quint, almost like a small museum. It felt warm, wooden beams hanging from the ceiling and the cream walls mounted with framed photographs. Half of them featured Nate, back in his youth, and it made Sam smile. He may have missed the mayhem, but he was glad his little brother got up to no good in all of the right ways. 

Sully led him through a small hallway and into the main living area. There was an open fire, and the sofas surrounded it cosily. The T.V. was playing in the background, and the walls were covered in shelved artefacts from over the many years of his treasure hunting. It reminded him of the home he’d explored with Nate back in the day, when they were searching for their mother’s journal. Only Sully’s was much tidier. It made him feel right at home. 

“So what’s the problem?” Sam asked as he settled himself into one of the sofas. Sully took the seat opposite him, smiling a somewhat odd smile.  
“I’m just waiting for her to arrive.” He answered, taking a long drag of his cigar. 

“For who to arrive?” Sam pressed. “Another dodgy business deal gone wrong, old man? Need me to clean up the mess.” He leaned back, chuckling. “I didn’t take you for a desperate man.” 

“Easy, smart ass. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Sully said, raising a brow. “Just a young friend of mine, looking for a point in the right direction.”

“Young?” Sam urged, his curiosity sparked. “How young are we talking?” He didn’t like where this was going. He could barely work as a team with people his own age, let alone a kid. Kids didn’t listen. His future niece or nephew would be one thing in the distant future, but now?

“Well…” Sully began, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Sam stiffened. _Oh boy _. He stared at Sully as he got up and left the room, eagerly going to answer the door.__

____

____

Sam’s heart began to thud loudly, and something in his gut told him he was not going to like this. Moments went by, with mumbling at the door, and an agitated voice flew through the hall and into Sam’s ears. They sounded too young for his liking, and very upset. 

“Please, Sully, I can’t do this without you.” The female voice was getting louder now as they walked to the living room. “Don’t send me off with some stranger, I need _you! _”__

____

____

“You’ll be in good hands, kid, I promise.” 

“Bullshit!” 

Sam stared as the new comer entered the room. A young girl, no older than sixteen years old, was staring back at him with teary eyes. Blood had dried on a split lower lip, and her right eye was heavily bruised. She looked dishevelled, her hoody filthy and her jeans ripped, and not in the fashion kind of way. Dark hair was wild and long, sticking to her face with sweat and tears, and suddenly Sam felt he had his work cut out. Her green eyes, greener than any other pair of eyes he had ever seen, were pleading… and angry. 

“Riley, this is…” Sully began, but was quickly cut off. 

“No, I’d rather do it alone! Just fly me there! You don’t need to do anything else! I can do it alone.”

“Looks like you’re handling things just fine, lovey.” Sam said sarcastically, eying up her injuries with a keen eye, curious as to who would do such a thing to no more than a child. 

“Shut up!” the girl, Riley, snapped, and turned back to Sully. She tugged on his arm, urging him back towards the door. She was a petite little thing, fragile as a bird, but the fury and fear in her eyes spoke differently. “Sully, please, I’m begging you. It’s you or nothing.”

“Sam is quite capable of taking care of you.” Sully replied, taking her shoulder in reassurance. _Am I? _Sam hissed in his thoughts. What kind of trouble had this kid gotten in to?__

____

____

“No!”

“ _Why? _” Sully sounded exasperated.__

____

____

“Because… because… just because!” 

“You’re being erratic.”

“I’m being careful!”

“You’re being a hysterical little girl.” Sam muttered, annoyed now. What a waste of time. “No offence, Sully, but I’ve been insulted by enough women recently, I don’t need a kid knocking down my ego, too.” 

“Yeah, bye, bye.” Riley snapped sarcastically, and the bruise around her eye only seemed to turn a darker shade of purple by the minute. She must have really taken a hit.

“Sam, wait.” Sully ordered just as Sam got to his feet. “You’ll get something out of this. I just need you to guide her somewhere, that’s it. What you choose to do after is up to you.”

“Guide her where, exactly?” Sam replied, staring at the angry, beaten girl before him. She glared back at him, but judging by the deflating of her stance, she knew she was losing the battle. 

“Costa Rica.” Sully replied, and waited for Sam to pick up his hint. 

“Isn’t that near…”

“Yes. I got a lead on it, that way it’s a win, win for both of you. Just take her where she needs to go, and you can do the rest.”

“You’re kidding.” Sam grinned. This kid was actually his ticket to yet another gold mine, and all of a sudden he was very excited to catch the next flight out of America. The girl looked like she was about to ask something, but before anything else could be said, the sounds of gunshots began to sound through the building. 

And they weren’t in Sam’s head.


	3. Scallywags

When the shooting started, I didn’t remember running from the doorway to behind the sofa. I could feel Sully’s firm hand around the back of my neck, pushing me down and out of range. The bullets broke through the glass in a shower of violent noise, screaming in my ears. I wanted to scream, a natural thing to do, but I couldn’t find the sound. 

“What the hell, Sully!” the stranger screamed. I thought his name was Sam, or that’s at least what I heard Sully say. He was to my left, on the other side of Sully, and he was desperately trying to spot the assailants beyond the windows and into the night. 

“I don’t know!” Sully shouted back. “Kid, who in the hell followed you here?” 

I couldn’t talk, couldn’t think. The noise was too loud. My blood chilled, my mind went blank, and all I could take notice of was the two men cursing at my side. 

“God damn it, girly, _move! _” Sam was suddenly there, his arm around my waist and yanking me back. It snapped me out of it. I looked at his face, damp with sweat and his eyes desperate and confused. More shots fired, and he ducked us down into the carpet, his body shielding me.__

____

__

“Move, move!” Sully bellowed, and I didn’t need to be told twice. I scrambled to my feet and ran, not looking behind me to check they were following me. I knew they were. 

We ran for the window at the far end of the room, shimmering with the hope of our exit. Male voices grew louder behind us, angry and determined, and I was sure that one of them said, “Shoot her, shoot the girl!” 

“Jump!” Sam bellowed, but I was already ahead of him. I flung myself at the window, shattering the glass with my shoulder. I felt shards kiss my skin and shred it, but I never felt the pain. I just kept running. My feet hit the grass and I propelled myself forward, forcing all of my energy into my legs and arms to power me forward. My blood surged through my body, making my chest burn and my vision blur, but I kept running, Sam on my right and Sully on my left. I remained that one step ahead, moving left and right as I did to avoid flying bullets. 

“Can you climb?” Sully shouted at me as we entered an alleyway that would soon verge onto the main city streets. 

I didn’t answer. There was a fire escape to my right, and without thinking I ran at it. I launched at the wall and forced my body to the left, grabbing onto the railing as best I could. Hoisting myself up I continued to run with the men close behind me. 

The bullets continued, and up the stairs I flew. 

Running, running, running. 

“There’s a window!” Sam hollered down a couple flights of metal stairs. 

“That’s someone’s house, you moron!” Sully cried back. 

“Don’t leave a window open if you don’t want scallywags to climb in!”

I took his advice and climbed through the open window at the top of the fire escape. Inside was dark and cool, and I ducked between the windowsill and out of view. I stayed silent, and as Sully and Sam hopped in on either side, we stayed silent. You could hear a pin drop. The flat we had stumbled upon must have been empty for the night, because nobody came screaming ‘intruders’ at us in any hurry. Instead I focussed on the drumming of my heart and ignored the fury in Sam’s heavy, tired gaze. 

“Where did they go?” a voice demanded from outside, below the safety of the fire escape. 

“I don’t know. That little bitch is a fast one, man.” I gritted my teeth, now ignoring two sets of eyes on me in the darkness. 

“She can’t be far. I couldn’t give a shit about the two she was with. I just want her.” My nails dug violently into the floorboards. _You royally fucked up, Riley _.__

____

__

The voices went quiet, and we waited a few more minutes. Police sirens sounded in the distance, but that was the least of my concern. Everything went deathly quiet; so much it actually pained my ears. I closed my eyes, for it dawned on me on just how much trouble I was actually in. My face burned with my earlier wounds, and my shoulder was wet with blood from where I attacked the window. I was a mess, and I was wanted for dead or alive.

Finally, a voice broke the ice. “Who the hell are you?” Sam demanded, clearly enraged with what had just happened. “What the hell did you _do? _”__

____

__

I looked at the ground; ashamed, frightened and angry that he would dare talk to me like that, all at the same time. I could feel myself shaking with a variety of emotions, and it hurt to even try and think of an explanation. 

“Riley, what did you do?” Sully pressed, gentler than Sam, but his tone was one more of disappointment. 

“I went back.” I whispered. 

“Went back?” Sam said, clearly irritated now. “Hang on a sec; how the hell do you two know each other? What is she, your long lost granddaughter? Gotta help me here a little, Victor!” 

“Calm your horses,” Sully snapped. “I found her some years back, half starved and half frozen. I helped her; settled her in a hostel, made sure she was covered for food and living costs until she got to her feet. But as we were discussing earlier, she can’t stay in the city anymore.” He looked at me, his eyes cold. “And she is about to explain why.”

I sighed, leaning back against the wall in defeat. “I needed money.”

“What did you do?” Sully asked, more pressing this time. 

“I… I went back home. I knew he had something that was worth… a lot. I thought I could use it.” I sighed again, shaky this time. “I thought I could get away without dragging you into it.”

“What did you steal, kid?” Sully asked, and Sam leaned in, his curiosity getting the better of him, it would seem. I didn’t know what to make of this stranger. Sully seemed to trust him; it was the only reason I was tolerating him. But his eyes were shielded, like they were hiding so many secrets. They were a light brown kind of colour, almost hazel. It was a colour that should have been warm, but he made them swim with a chill that unsettled me. So much so that the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. 

Did Sully really want me to leave with this guy? 

“It doesn’t matter. Sully, I need you to come with me, you’re the only one I can trust.” I pleaded, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it. Amazingly he accepted my dismissal of his question. He contemplated my words, but his sigh confirmed that he had already made up his mind. My stomach clenched with dread, and I refused to look at Sam again. I was relieved when he finally released me from his hard gaze. 

“I can’t, Riley. I have to stay here. Believe it or not I have my own problems to contend with.” He nudged Sam. “That’s why I brought Sam.”

“Not voluntarily, might I add.” Sam muttered, turning his back on us as he slowly rose to his feet.

“But I don’t _know _him.” I hissed at Sully, desperate now. “I know _you _. You’ve got to help me, or I’m as good as dead.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“I _am _helping you. I need you to trust me on this one, just this once. Sam will get you there, and I will be checking in every few days to check you guys are all right. Don’t ask questions, but Sam is, legally speaking, dead. You’ll be safer with him than you will be with me.”__

____

____

“ _But- _” Now I had more questions than ever. What on earth was he thinking? Did he really want me to get messed up with this guy?__

____

____

“Enough talking, more moving.” Sam growled, and I realised he was peek outside of the window. “Your friends are back.” Sure enough, four men with handguns were strolling the alley below, blatantly ignoring the sirens in the distance. I swallowed, nervous; beads of sweat trickling down my neck. Sam looked furious now, dragged into a mess out of his control, and he avoided looking at me. 

I glared at him. “I didn’t ask for this.”  
His eyes went as cold as ice as they met mine, his mouth a thin line and his jaw clenched. “Neither did I.” He looked at Sully as he said it, who in turn shot him a nasty look. 

“You’ll find your reward when you’re there. Now, let’s get moving.” 

“Where?” I asked hopelessly as they both searched for an alternative exit. 

“Onwards and upwards. We can cut through the roof tops and lose them that way.” Sam stalked to the other end of the flat, where he creaked open another window. There was no fire escape this time, only water pipes with next to no grip on them. I swallowed, getting to my feet and hastily moving into the shadows and out of view. Sam was already out and climbing. 

Sully waited by the window, patient as always. “Come on. He’s all bark and no bite. I trust the guy with my life, so I trust him with yours.”

“I hope you’re right, old man.” I murmured, and leapt out onto the pipe, hoisting myself in Sam’s wake. Yet, somehow, the pit of worry in my belly seemed to pull me down, and I couldn’t help but wonder if any of us would get out of this alive. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid girl! _I blinked, blocking out the voice, and continued to climb. But the voice never left. She tortured me, all the time, day and night, awake or asleep. I would never be rid of that cruel, narcissistic voice. She would be there, and no doubt she would laugh the moment my heart stopped beating.__

____

____

I got to the top, and Sam was already two rooftops ahead of us. _Let’s hope I don’t bring anyone else down with me. ___


	4. Plan

Eventually, we ended up at an old, dingy little flat in a worse state than any of the hostels I had previously stayed at. The wallpaper on the walls was peeling away, the windows looked like they were in dire need of replacing, and the floor was littered with books of all languages, histories and stories. Some had bookmarks, others looked well kept, yet others looked like they had been thrown around the room. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to pick on up and flick through them. 

Above the bed to the left of the room was a world map, bigger than me in size, coated with red string leading from one destination to another. Some areas were circled, others had crosses, and a couple places were littered with question marks. I couldn’t quite make out the locations, and before I could ask, Sam shoved past me. He marched towards the map, jumping onto the bed and violently ripping it down. He shoved it under the bed, crumpling it as he did, and suddenly I felt very offended. 

“Planning another trip, son? Or reminiscing?” Sully asked, picking up an open book from the floor and flicking through the pages. 

“Something like that.” Sam replied. 

“Huh,” Sully replied, nodding, and gently put the book down on his desk. He turned to us, and colour rushed to his face. 

“Sorry about the mess… it’s been a wild few days.” 

“We’re not… staying here, are we?” I asked, growing more and more anxious by the minute. Sully chuckled at me. 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked, jumping off the mattress and hastily scrambling books into his arms, piling them onto a desk opposite the bed. “I know it’s not the most glamorous of places, but I’m working on it.”

“Right.” I said, still unsure. He glared at me. 

“No, you’re not staying here.” Sully said gruffly. “You’re going to the local hostel, and Sam is coming to get you in the morning. I just need a computer.”

“So what’s the plan here, exactly?” Sam demanded, gesturing towards me. “What am I supposed to do with her? Catch a direct flight to Costa Rica and just leave her there? Is she even meeting anyone?”

“I’m standing right here, you know.” I sneered, leaning against the door as it closed behind me. For the first time I could get a good look at him. He was told, and slightly bulky, with his dark hair pushed out of his face. The lines on his face aged him, mostly creases of concern. Stressed? He looked rugged, like he’d recently been in some kind of fight, and despite everything, his eyes were very tired. His eyes screamed distrust and uncertainty; like this was something he had never dealt with before. It didn’t make me feel any better, either. 

“Fine.” He said, taking a step towards me. “You explain it to me, then.”

I took a breath. “I found someone. She wrote to me and said she could keep me safe. She knows my situation, and she wants to help.”

“How about you explain your situation to your supposed escort.” He said, not satisfied with my answer. His voice was low, almost challenging, and it made my stomach coil. 

“I already told you. I took something, and the person I took it from wants it back.”

“So badly they’d kill you for it?” he shook his head. “I don’t buy it.”

He couldn’t know. The less people knew, the more they could be safe. I couldn’t have cared less about Sam, but Sully mattered to me. I owed him as much as to get out of his hair, and the less he knew the better. Guilt riddled my mind, like I was letting him down after everything he had done for me, but I couldn’t put him in danger, not like this. 

“I just need a direct flight there, no escort needed. I wanted Sully to come with me because I was scared. But I can do this. I know I can.”

“No direct flights; you’ll be an easier target.” Sully cut in, shaking his head. 

“They don’t know where I’m going!”

“They knew enough to know where to find you at mine; they’ll know where you’re travelling to, especially if they’re after your head.” He jerked his chin in Sam’s direction. 

“All the more reason you need him.”

“I still haven’t agreed to this.” Sam snapped, exasperated. 

“You’re going, Sam. Swallow your pride and deal with it. Now give me a damn computer.”

Sam’s laptop was at least two years out of date, but it had to do. We spent the hour waiting for Sully to organise our ‘trip’, Sam looking over his shoulder whilst I lounged on the floor near the door. I felt like such a burden. I didn’t want to be here. I’d gone to Sully in the hope he would take me where I needed to go and it would be over. But instead he had to be difficult. 

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my emails. The woman I was going to had reached out to me through the use of social media, even though I had changed my last name on there. Her name was Nora Robinson, and she claimed to know me a lot more than I knew her. 

I reread the email, something I had done repeatedly for four days now. 

***

Dear Riley,

I truly hope it is you. I have searched for you since you were little. I looked everywhere for you, but your father made sure that you all disappeared. I’m so sorry it has taken this long to write to you.

My name is Nora, and I need you to know that you are in grave danger. I know where you are, and I know that it is not safe for you there. You’re dad is very well known, and not in a good way, and if anyone found out who you were, you will not bear well with the consequences. I know you must be thinking I’m a mad woman – I know I would if I was you – but I need you to trust me right now as you read this. 

I knew your family well, and I know they were not kind to you. If you have nowhere to go, or no one to turn to, I’m here. Costa Rica, that’s where you’ll find me. I don’t know if you can find a way to get here, but if you can, you must as soon as possible. 

Forgive me if I have frightened you, but now that I’ve found you, I will not lose you again. 

I hope to hear from you very soon, my sweet. 

Nora Robinson

***

Maybe I was mad, or even insane for even considering finding this woman. But I had been in a desperate situation when the email came through, and given her skills to go as far as to find my email address was both concerning and intriguing. I believed her words. I wanted to know who she was, how she knew me, and what she could do to help me. Her warning was too great to ignore, and the fact she brought up my father made me all the more worried. Her words about him were no lie. 

I’d replied hastily, asking so many questions, but all I got in response was an address in Costa Rica… and an instruction. I slid my hand into my jeans pocket, allowing my fingertips to touch the cool metal of the coin that resided there. It was cold to the touch, but it reassured me. It was my ticket out of here, out of the city and into a new life somewhere over seas. I would have to leave Sully behind, but if it meant I would no longer have to be on the run, I was okay with that. 

“Who is it?” Sully’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts, startling me. 

“Huh?”

“This woman you’re going to. Who is she?” 

I blinked. “A friend.”

“I gathered that, but who?” 

“Someone who used to know me when I was a kid.” I replied. “She searched for me, after… you know.”

“Can she be trusted?” he asked after a pause. He knew so much about me, about my past that it was hard to not be warmed by his concern. “I’m not handing you over to   
someone even worse than what you’ve already faced?”

“She warned me I was in trouble. I trust her. I need to know who she is, and how she knows so much about me. She promised she would keep me safe and that I would never have to run again.” I explained. “I don’t know what it is, Sully, but I trust her. I really do.”

He sighed, heavy and defeated. “If anything, anything, goes wrong, call me. I mean it. Call me and I will get you out of there.”

“I know you will.”

“So it’s done, then. We leave in the morning, just before dawn.” Sam said, for the first time sounding satisfied. They had been murmuring earlier, but I couldn’t find it in me to care what they were saying. Whatever Sully said, Sam was now on board, even eager. It was a little unnerving. “Make sure you’re up and ready, kid.” 

“I will be.” I replied. 

“I’ll leave some things for you with Sam later tonight. Right now, you need to get some rest. Keep your head down and don’t talk to anyone. Sam will come for you in the morning, and before you know it you’ll be on the sunny beaches of Costa Rica.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I smiled, but it was a sad smile. “I’m gonna miss you, Sully.”

“No goodbyes yet, kid. You might be coming back yet. Come on, let’s find you a hostel for the night.” 

We left Sam in his flat, and the younger man had his back to us and didn’t say so much as a goodbye, for his eyes were glued intently on the screen. I thought nothing of it, but I probably should have.


End file.
